Receptionist Day
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: It's Receptionist Day in The Office, and you know what that means. Michael makes unrealistic plans, Ryan stops by for a business visit, and with a day completely honoring Pam, the other office workers are not too pleased... Read on!
1. It Starts

_AN: Here's another glorious story for you guys because I love to entertain. There are a few warnings. This chapter uses a pretty unpleasant word a few times, but for comedic purposes. I'm sorry if you were offended or appalled by this word, I meant no harm by using it.  
Also this chapter has very few characters, the next one will have more I promise._

Receptionist Day

Chapter 1

It Starts

* * *

Another morning dawned in Scranton. The employees were slowly shuffling into the office for another day of work. Most of them grumbling along the way. The camera pulled in close to the reception desk. On the top, right beside the jellybeans, was a small vase of tulips, with a bow adorning the cluster of flowers.

Pam moved behind the desk, and took notice of the gift as she shrugged off her sweater, Michael had accidentally asked for heat instead of air conditioning that month. She pulled the flowers closer to her, and found a small tag hidden in them.

As she read them with a smile, Jim pressed passed her towards his desk, uttering a small, "Hey." In a voice that said he knew too much.

* * *

"Today is the Receptionist Appreciate Program Including Secretaries and Temps," Jim paused for a moment, "Or the R.A.P.I.S.T for short. Michael came up with the program name, and I guess Ryan just didn't catch it in time," Jim shrugged with a rueful smile. "I think the starting idea was cool, it's like a Pam celebration day. We've had Receptionist Days before. Generally they never end well., so I've prepared for the worst."

* * *

"Happy Receptionist Day," Jim said with zest as he leaned against the front of the reception desk.

"Thanks," she leaned closer to him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, making them both grin.

Angela pushed passed the couple, breaking them apart and scoffed at the present as she made her way to accounting. They watched her go without any apparent surprise.

* * *

"I don't understand why there is a day celebrating unintelligent people," Angela had her arms hugged tight around her body, she leaned in closer as she spoke with the camera, "The main tasks of her job are to shred papers and answer phones. A machine could do her job."

* * *

"Pam," Michael called as he ran into the room, out of breath, "kick it up a notch." Jim bit his lower lip as his boss smiled breathlessly, "You know like Mario."

"Mario?" Pam asked with confusion. She glanced to Jim, who shrugged, then back to Michael, "Who's Mario?"

Michael's eyes found the camera, then quickly focused back on Pam, "You know like in that game, Mario's an electrician, and that's his key phrase."

Jim smiled and placed a finger on his chin, "No I think you're thinking of Emeril who says, 'kick it up a notch'. He's a cook"

"Michael shook his head as he breathed raggedly, "Mario's brother was named Peach, and he was a drag queen. It was a way to bring cultures together."

"What cultures?" Pam asked while smothering her laughter.

"The Italians," he stretched the word as he continued to think on his feet, "And the drag queens, and the peach groves of California." The couple continued to stare him down, "Anyways, it revolutionized the world, and it should get an Emmy or something—Jim can I speak with you in my office?"

"Umm, sure," Jim replied still marveling at Michael's sentence change.

* * *

"I think that the R.A.P.I.S.T is a great idea. I mean Pam comes in here every day, does a job that has no recognition and offers her no feeling that she's making a difference. And then she goes home, maybe with Jim, who, don't get me wrong, is a great guy, but their relationship is going nowhere fast. And sometimes it's the good guys you have to watch out for," Michael looked proud of his empathy towards Pam, "So once again it's up to me to make someone feel appreciated."

* * *

Michael sat behind his desk, across from Jim, with his hands folded and placed beneath his chin. It had been at least two minutes since either one had said a thing.

Jim glanced uncomfortably to the wall, and then back to Michael who was staring at him with a hidden emotion in his eyes, "Uh, Michael?" Jim finally asked after too much silence, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes Jim," Michael answered immediately, his hands still covering his mouth, making his words mumbled. "I would like to show Pam how much I appreciate her, by throwing a massive party."

"Oh, I don't think that is a good idea at all," Jim shook his head in disagreement, "Every time a day like this rolls around, it always makes Pam feel worse instead of better."

"Oh, really Jim? Is that it?" Michael questioned throwing down his hands, looking incredulous, "Or am I the only one who cares enough to put something together like this?"

Jim pursed his lips, "No, I'm positive Pam always feels bad after Receptionist Day," he added with a sure nod, "And I'm actually taking her out to her favorite restaurant tonight, and I promised to fix the tap in her kitchen after work, so you're not the only one who cares."

"Well you have to do those things, you're her boyfriend," Michael added with a superior smirk to the camera.

Jim furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you do those things for Jan?"

Michael's eyes grew wide as he swallowed harshly, "You know what; our love isn't measured in the acts that I perform for her, okay Jim?"

"Wow, okay," he agreed slightly taken back by Michael's outburst.

"And we are having a party for Pam, and it will be the best freaking party ever and she will feel so appreciated that she will never, ever want to amount to anything more, " Michael informed, his voice rising with his emotions, "And you know what Jim? If you ever hurt her I will kill you."

"Well that is not going to happen, because I never would," Jim responded coolly.

Michael sighed, as he began to relax, "That's good because if you did I would murder you."

"Nice to know," Jim added as he rose from his seat, "but it would never happen."

"That's good Jim," Michael deadpanned, stopping Jim at the door, "because if you did I would murder you with my bare hands and throw you in a well."

"Alright," Jim agreed as he opened the door, "Good talk Michael."

Before he could answer, Michael's phone buzzed, he pressed the proper button and heard Pam speak, "Ryan on line one for you Michael."

"Thank you Pamela. Thank you very much for everything you do, I appreciate it, it warms my heart, and honestly thinking of you sometimes makes me want to cry," he added with a wistful smile. When the other end of the line was quiet he added, "Put Ryan through."

There was a click, then Ryan's voice, "Hey Michael—"

"Ryan," Michael interrupted him with a laugh, "Ryan Seacreast. Seacreast out. Do you think Ryan Seacreast is gay? Because if he is that is a double laugh."

"Michael," Ryan sighed into the phone, "I'm phoning to see how Receptionist Day is going?"

"It's actually R.A.P.I.S.T Day, Ryan," Michael corrected, "Temps are included too, and you should like that, since you were a temp."

"We're not calling it that anymore Michael," Ignoring Michael's comment Ryan continued, "There are no temps or secretaries in any of the branches, so now it's just Receptionist Day."

"Well that's kind of discrimatory," Michael's voice dropped as he shook his head. "I thought we were like a rainbow. Pam is the pink, and Oscar is the tan and Kelly is the brown and Stanley is the darker brown—"

"Michael," Ryan interrupted, clearly not amused, "Please just tell me what your plans are for today."

Smiling, he answered, "Well I've already made sure Pam is getting taken care of at home, although I have a sticky feeling about Jim—"

"Michael—"

"We're having a party this afternoon at three for her. A cake and finger food. Stuff like that, that everyone can share. Well except Toby," Michael scrunched his face at Toby's name. "But you are free to join us, since you were the brave hero who said yes to my wonderful idea."

"Since your branch is supposed to propose new ideas for this quarter to me today, I'll be there," Ryan's voice was harsher than necessary.

"Awesome," Michael concurred, "It'll be like a family reunion."

* * *

"You know, we always used to celebrate Receptionist Day before now that I think about it," Michael placed his hand on his chin in contemplation, "I don't remember why we stopped celebrating it though. But this year I went straight to the big boss, Ryan, and asked for it to be a companywide event. Now it's like an international holiday."

* * *

"We stopped celebrating it, because I kept getting harassed," Pam's face looked troubled as she talked to the camera, "Everyone always ends up hating me because I get celebrated and they don't. Then for the rest of the week they ignore me. So every time Michael asked me what day I wanted it to be, I always picked a Sunday. I don't know what happened this year."

* * *

_Next Chapter - The party planning commity is angry, and take it out in the party. _


	2. Surprise Party

_AN: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing/favoriting/etc. It makes me happy. I wrote almost all of this story in one sitting this time, instead of bit by bit, so a lot of it is already done, but needs some fine tuning. And I know most of the office staff seem extra angry in this chapter, but it will be explained greater (it's touched on in this chapter) later. Also Meredith is still out because of her accident and Creed is on vacation (mentioned in my last story)._

Receptionist Day

Chapter 2

Surprise Party  


"May I have your attention ladies and gentlemen," Michael announced as he exited his office, a goofy smile on his face, "I would like to announce to you, if you didn't already know," he pointed to where a makeshift banner hung loosely above Pam's head. It read, 'Receptionist Day' and was made with computer paper that resembled an accordion. There was a small arrow pointing directly below, to where Pam sat, less than happy, "That it is Receptionist Day, and Pam being our resident pro in the area, she is to be celebrated."

Angela rolled her eyes and sat back down at her desk after she realized the announcement was a dud. Oscar completely ignored Michael all together as Kevin stood shaking his head in an unexpressed emotion.

"Michael, really," Pam spoke softly from her seat, "I don't want any recognition, really."

"Yeah right," Kelly huffed as she finished copying phantom papers.

Smiling weakly, Pam continued, "Really, I tell you this every year."

"Well, I've finally listened Pam, and we're going to throw you a huge surprise party," Michael threw up his hands with the announcement.

"Oh Lord," Stanley grumbled from where he shuffled the papers on his desk.

* * *

"I work five days a week, for nine hours a day at a job I hate," Stanley was clearly far from amused, "It's boring and unfulfilling and the fact that a girl who barely gets paid more than minimum wage is getting a day dedicated to her does not bode well with me."

* * *

"It's going to be appreciative, mandatory and freaking awesome." No one showed any emotion but hatred and jealousy after Michael announced the party. It was clear he was more excited about it than everyone in the office including, Pam.

Pam sent a side glance to Jim, who seemed thoroughly entertained by the whole ordeal, "Michael, I know about the party, it's not going to be a surprise."

"Oh, yes it is," Michael replied with a few curt nods, "The party planning committee is going to get together and plan this party with everything you like. And then we'll bring you in and surprise you."

"That makes no sense," Phyllis informed as she refused to look at Pam.

The room was filled with harsh feelings, and as Pam sensed it, she dropped her head towards her desk a little. Jim pursed his lips together, looking pensive as Michael finally caught on to the situation in the room, "Wait, what is going on here. Is there something I don't know about?"

No one denied or offered an explanation to Michael, and the awkwardness in the room grew until Kelly broke the silence, "How come Pam gets a day to herself and I don't get anything. I work really hard."

"That's what she said," Michael laughed, and when noticing no one was amused added, "Is that what everyone is so upset about." Again no one said anything.

"I mean, it's only me today. Toby is off because his stupid kid is sick, so I have to handle everything. My job is not easy. Sometimes people swear at me," Kelly added in dismay.

"Really Kelly, you think you deserve a day? You don't make half as much difference as Pam does. She greets everyone in person or on the phone. Writes all the memos, faxes everyone's stuff, and she makes half as much as you do," Michael walked around the front of the room with his hands on his hips as he continued his rant. "The sales department gets perks, awards and commission, they don't need to be recognized, they already are. And whatever job Creed and Meredith do doesn't need recognition because neither of them are here today and we seem to be doing fine."

"What about accounting?" Angela questioned as she moved from her seat.

"You know what Angela," Michael pursed his lips and pointed a finger at the accounting team, "Everyday is Accountant Day."

All three personnel scoffed as Michael turned his back on the office to return to his. Stopping, and hanging in the doorway for a second he demanded, "I want you all to do one nice thing for Pam today, also think of some life changing ideas to run passed Ryan by noon," then he slammed the door to his office and was gone.

The rest of the office was left seething at Pam.

* * *

"I don't want any recognition, honestly," Pam glanced nervously to her side, "I just want to be left alone."

* * *

"Pam gets everything," Kevin pouted as he leaned back against the wall in the break room and crossed his arms over his chest, "She gets all the fun jobs and now an entire day dedicated to her with a party with everything she likes. And I bet she doesn't like M&Ms."

* * *

"The nice thing I'm going to do today for Pam, is to pretend I don't care about her," Angela, who was obviously disgruntled and almost shouting into the camera, "Instead of hating her."

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Kelly leaned across the table to Oscar who was reading the Business section of the paper, "I mean we have to celebrate Pam, like she's ever done anything for us."

"I know," Oscar agreed as he folded the paper, "We're probably going to have to decorate the conference room with her art."

"The whole office is basically based around her anyways," Phyllis added as she poured milk into her coffee, "it's like celebrating something that's there every day."

"And her job isn't even that hard," Oscar added, his voice starting to hold a low level of anger.

"I know!" Kelly exclaimed, "I mean my job is harder than hers and all I have to do is answer phones and fill out forms."

Phyllis approached the table, stirring her coffee, "and do you see the way she brags about it, pretending she doesn't want attention."

Oscar nodded, "it's like she rubbing it in our faces."

The conversation was stopped as the break room door opened, "Hey guys," Pam greeted with a warm smile, moving to the vending machines.

"I'd better get back to work, I have to stop after lunch to plan a party," Phyllis informed sourly as she left the room, Oscar trailing shortly behind her without uttering a word to Pam.

Kelly packed up the rest of her salad and glared at Pam, "I hate you," then she brushed passed Pam and out of the room.

With a sure nod, Pam spoke to herself, "of course," and put her money into the vending machine, making her selection.

"Grape?" Jim asked as he moved into the room next to her.

"Nope, orange, I need to increase my vitamin C intake," Pam answered, brandishing the vibrantly colored tin can.

Jim smiled as he pushed his money into the slot, "Good thinking, Pam, avoiding scurvy has always been one of your strong suits," he grabbed his can of grape pop and glanced around the empty room, "Where did everyone go?"

She shrugged, biting her bottom lip, "I know how to clear a room."

"Hey," Jim shook his head and placed his pop down on one of the tables, "Don't let them get to you."

She played nervously with the tab on her can, "I know, it's just hard."

Taking the can from her, Jim set it beside his and hugged Pam tightly to his chest, "I know," he told her as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "If it makes you feel any better, I have a fantastic night planned for us, that starts out with some burgers ends with a no longer leaky tap underneath someone's sink."

* * *

"My goal as a boss is to bring people together," Michael explained, he looked content with himself, "I will bring the office together by singling out one person and making them better than everyone else for the day," he told his game plan to the camera, "Oh and by getting them to work on inspirational ideas for Ryan."

* * *

_Next Chapter - Enter Andy and Dwight and the party planning begins_


	3. Goldenrod

_AN: Thank you for all the recognition (the main word in this story) I love it when people enjoy and are entertained by what I've written. I've decided that this story is going to be shorter than my previous one, being only 6 chapters if I've worked it out properly (I probably haven't) , but the next story is already in the works, so no worries. _

Receptionist Day

Chapter 3

Goldenrod

* * *

"Dwight and I officially make an awesome team. We're like Batman and Robin, mixed with the Harlem Globetrotter's on crack," Andy held up a piece of paper allowing the camera to zoom in on the number of reams sold. "That's right ladies and gentleboys," Andy now had a sinister smile on his face, "we sold half-a-hundred reams in one sitting. It's a miracle like when people are cured of tennis elbow."

* * *

"Subordinated office staff," Andy announced with the order form rolled in a conical shape and using it as a loudspeaker, "except Tuna," he added in a hushed tone that Jim squinted at, "I would like to announce how much Dwight has rocked my world today."

"Really?" Jim asked amusedly as he swiveled to watch Dwight walk in behind Andy.

"Yes, we sold fifty reams of paper today after one meeting, it was all Dwight's doing, I just provided vehicular transportation," Andy added, his voice loud and distorted.

Dwight grinded his teeth with irritation as he pushed passed Andy, "That was a small sale compared to what we could've had, if you hadn't tried to press the goldenrod color on them. We could've had more."

Andy dropped his arm to his side and stared at Dwight, "Goldenrod is a manly color. It's the manliest color out there. If I had to pick a color to describe man, it would be goldenrod."

"Whatever," Dwight turned his back to Andy and focused on Pam, "I need twenty-five copies of each sale I've made in the last month for record and review purposes."

"I know," Pam nodded and held up a piece of paper, "I got the post-it you left on my desk, your note that you taped to my computer, your email, your phone message on my voice mail, your message on my cell phone, your message on my answering machine and the one on Jim's answering machine and the reminder call at five this morning," she sighed and handed him a pile of envelopes, "There's twenty-five different copies in twenty-five slightly different colored envelopes. Like you asked for," she paused and looked away from the camera, "every time."

Dwight was slightly taken back by the efficient work, "Thank you," he replied as he took the pile, still skeptical of sabotage. Eyeing the envelopes one final time he started for his desk, but before he got there added, "Happy R.A.P.I.S.T day, Pam."

"We're actually not calling it that anymore," She informed with a weak smile.

Angela looked over the partition between accounting and reception, with a noxious glare on her face.

* * *

"The fact that certain people are going along with this holiday is sickening to me," Angela sat back with her arms crossed, "It's just some random day that they picked to force us to celebrate," her demeanor calmed as she added, "All the real holidays are chosen by the Lord."

* * *

"Oh my God," Andy exclaimed moving closer to Pam, "It's Receptionist Day already, it seems like the last one was just yesterday."

"It probably was," Phyllis huffed from her desk.

"We never had one, actually," Pam clarified as she shrugged away from the attention, "I don't like them."

Andy looked shocked at the remark, "But M'lady," slamming his hands down hard on her desk, he began, "This is a day in honor of you. For your faxing prowess--I think I know what you need," he stopped in midsentence and walked around the large reception desk, "You need a hug."

"I really don't," she replied pushing her chair away from him.

Andy held out his arms wide with a large glowing grin on his face, "Embrace the recognition, Pam."

"Phone," she called as she dived for the ringing handset, then quickly dodged Andy who was approaching her like a zombie with his arms up and walking unbalanced, "Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam. Oh, hi Ryan. Twenty minutes? Alright, see you soon."

She hung up the phone and turned back to Andy who was now clenching his teeth, "I know you're not feeling very social right now," he told her as he moved around the reception desk once again and back to his, "So I will give your hug to Tuna, and he will transfer it to you later."

At the end of his sentence Andy wrapped his arms around Jim, who was sitting typing at his desk. Jim sighed and glanced at Pam who was having a hard time trying to reserve her smile.

Michael exited his office, laughing at the embrace, "Oh gay, that is so—" he stopped in midsentence as he saw Oscar look at him in disbelief, they had gone over this already, "It's gay, like a G.A.I, a guys afternoon in."

* * *

"Yeah," Michael nodded in sincerity, "You can totally have a G.A.I on R.A.P.I.S.T Day, but I am very open-minded."

* * *

"Alright everyone, you have exactly twenty minutes to think of as many mind blowing changes you can before Ryan gets her and starts the meeting," Michael announced to the office, "Oh, except the party planning committee," he added with a gesture to the conference room, "Start getting Pam's surprise party ready in the conference room."

"Michael," Pam tried to plead for the final time, "I really don't want a party."

"Yeah, well, I don't want Ryan to come here and tell me that I wasn't prepared and stare at me with those icy eyes, but it's going to happen Pam, so deal," Michael spoke quickly and then retreated back into his office.

* * *

"My idea for optimized office working conditions, are to eliminate all of the outside factors. Lunch breaks can only be taken once a specified amount of work is completed," Dwight pulled out a large folder that was almost bursting full of ideas and continued to read some off, "Beverages will have to be bought before entering the workplace, to eliminate those pesky bathroom breaks. And of course the classic work optimizer, downsizing. There are too many sales personnel as of now. Andy could be easily be sacrificed. "

* * *

"My idea," Andy began tapping his lip, "Is that we agree with whatever Dwight suggests because he's a freaking genius."

* * *

"My idea," Jim leaned back in his chair, "Is that we don't celebrate made up company holidays."

* * *

The party planning committee was in the conference room. Angela was at the head of the table with a notebook and a pencil. Oscar and Kelly sat along one side, and Pam and Phyllis were on the other. Phyllis however was spaced out from Pam.

There was an awkward silence in the room, everyone either glaring at Pam, or ignoring her completely as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Just tell us what you want and go away," Angela demanded as she readied her pencil.

Pam sighed and shook her head, "I didn't ask for this."

"Of course you didn't," Angela replied with a sarcastic tone.

Pam bit her lip, and nodded several times before she spoke again, "I want soft pretzels, M&M's, and beets," she rose from her chair and started for the door, "I want a cappella music of recent pop hits to play, ice skating on the TV, the cake to be in the shape of a cat, and the guys from Vance Refrigeration to be invited," she sighed just before leaving the room, "Kelly what do you like?"

"I like Brad Pitt," Kelly replied without a thought.

"And pictures of Brad Pitt on the walls," Pam finished with a smile and exited the room.

She knocked on Michael's door, and made sure to wait for him to give her an answer before opening it, "Is Ryan here?" Michael questioned, "Because I have an awesome idea that is going to change the way we work."

"No, he's not yet," Pam marveled at Michael's immediate disappointment, "But I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Pam," Michael sighed in frustration, "We cannot skip the party because you don't want to have it."

"No," she shook her head, a smile almost playing on her lips, "I was wondering if you would do magic tricks at my party?"

He stared at her for a beat, "Are you serious?"

She nodded while pursing her lips, "Yeah, it would mean a lot to me."

Michael beamed, "Of course I will," he stood up from his desk with excitement, "you're just lucky I keep a reserve of my magician tools in my desk for events like this."

* * *

_Coming up - The staff meeting take place, and a not so professional proposal is made._


	4. Crumpled

_AN: Okay guys, I know what you're thinking...Two updates in one day, Shiggity, you monster. Yes it's true. Haha, but really, I wrote this chapter in one sitting while i really didn't want to (but I was bored) and suddenly it became the very best chapter of anything ever written (I know big exaggeration) so I had to post it immedaitely. Also it is very long, two pages longer than most, but with these gifts come downfalls. There is a high probability that I will not be able to update tomorrow, because of the double post today, and the next chapter will be shorter than others, because I kind of cut into it. So I apologize for that._

Thanks so much for the favorites/alerts/reviews/love of this story. It makes me happy. 

_This is probably my favorite chapter so far, so i hope you'll throughly enjoy it_.

Receptionist Day

Chapter 4

Crumple

"You know what was awesome?" Andy propelled his office chair forward so he sat in the niche between Jim and Dwight, "When we sold fifty reams of paper. That was awesome."

Jim, who was clearly amused, watched from behind Andy, as Dwight reacted, "Selling fifty reams of paper is nothing to be proud of," Dwight reiterated, "Anyone can sell fifty reams of paper. Jim does it all the time and he's a slacker."

Andy turned in his chair to face Jim, who shrugged and nodded in agreement with Dwight. "It's not the number that's important," Andy informed in a hushed voice.

"Really?" Jim questioned as he played with his pen, "Because that's kind of what you've been enforcing this entire time."

Andy shook his head, his voice growing lower still, "That was the first time I've sold paper with anybody else," he paused and let what he said sink in, "I know what you're thinking, 'Andy Bernard, you've been on thousands of sales calls before' and yes I have," his face grew dangerously stoic. "And every time I've come back empty handed."

Dwight said nothing as he stared at Andy, then final questioned, "I was your first?"

Jim's eyes grew big and he had to cover his growing smile with his hand.

"You were, Sir," Andy answered, "And I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Almost letting out a chuckle, Jim swiveled his chair to see if Pam was getting all of the interactions, but saw that Ryan was standing by reception talking to her. She in her hands she held a large bouquet of orange roses, they definitely trumped his tulips.

Jim watched a little embarrassed at his gift as they continued to talk, until he saw the way she smiled while trying to discard the roses to the side. He smiled and rose from his chair, ignoring the personal information Dwight and Andy were exchanging. He could tell that she was feeling awkward, and being ever the good boyfriend, he decided to save her.

"So I hope Michael hasn't made the day too unbearable for you," Ryan asked casually.

"Nope," she placed the roses on an empty part of her desk, "Michael's actually been one of the bearable people in here today."

"Really?" Ryan questioned pulling out his Blackberry, he began to type something rather quickly, with decreasing attention on Pam, "That doesn't sound right."

"Hey Ryan," Jim greeted holding out his hand. Ryan glanced off the screen of his device for a second, and chose to ignore Jim's gesture, "Alright," Jim accepted and turned to Pam with wide eyes.

"Pam, can you get Michael, please?" Ryan questioned as he finished his message.

Pam picked up the phone, and dialed Michael's extension, while Jim helped himself to the jellybeans on her desk.

"Michael, Ryan's here," Pam informed, then turned the chair away from Ryan whose attention was still on his blackberry, "So if you have any magic stuff out, you should put it away."

Clattering came from inside Michael's office, followed by a small crash, after a few moments, Michael opened the door, "Ryan, my liege," he greeted him with a hug, but Ryan quickly shoved out his hand to block the embrace.

"Michael, I'd like to get this meeting over with as quickly as possible," Ryan interrupted any further conversation Michael had before he started it, "I have a meeting with the corporate heads at five and I still have to drive back."

"Well then, let us get this meeting started," Michael pointed towards the conference room, "Everyone in the conference room now, and bring all the ideas in your brains."

* * *

"I'm not going to lie," Ryan shifted his eyes to see if anyone could see into the room, and did a shoulder check, "Corporate is thinking of downsizing again. The Scranton branch is the logical choice, it's in the smallest town, and has the smallest selling market. It also has the largest employee number out of all the branches," Ryan turned around to look through the window of the conference room to where Jim was sitting at his desk, "I can definitely see getting rid of some salesmen."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you have brought the top ten ideas off your head to enhance this working operation," Michael stood at the front of the room, which was partially decorated in Brad Pitt pictures and green streamers. "Now I really don't know the most efficient way of conducting this Round Robin table of ideas, so maybe we'll go alphabetically, Stanley, you're up first."

"Actually Michael," Ryan stood from his seat where he was fighting to keep quiet, "it said in the memo my secretary sent, that everyone was supposed to type out their ideas, print them out and deliver them to me so I could read them aloud to discuss them."

"But them how would you know who typed what?" Michael questioned his voice faulting.

Ryan sighed, "You still write your name on it, it's just better to keep ideas anonymous."

Michael scoffed and glanced into the camera, "Please who ever changed anything by being anonymous?"

Ignoring Michael, Ryan turned to the rest of the group who were spread out around the table, "I hope you all thoroughly read the memo and came prepared."

Everyone began to pass their sheet of paper to Ryan as he collected them.

"Pam, you knew about this?" Michael questioned as he paced around the front of the room.

Pam, who was sitting at the end of the table, answered, "Yes, I just thought you would have read the memo that I printed out for you."

* * *

"I try to help Michael, I really do," Pam pressed with emotion, "I even print his memos out on bright paper with bright colors and clip art just so he'll look at them. But as soon as he realizes that it's a memo, he throws it away." She paused her eyes squinting slightly, "Maybe I should make it like an activity sheet, where he has to figure out missing words by a word search or something."

* * *

"Well thank you Pamela," Michael almost spat as he pulled and extra paper from the file splayed on the conference table, he scribbled something down with a pencil and turned back to Pam, "If it wasn't Receptionist Day, I would murder you."

Pam's expression was a little bitter as Michael turned away from her. Behind her Jim was wide-eyed with surprise.

"Alright do I have them all?" Ryan questioned as he straightened the pile of papers in his hand.

"No," Michael shoved his paper into Ryan's hand with a smile.

Ryan sighed at him in exasperation, fixing the papers once again as he waited for Michael to take his seat. When he didn't, Ryan gestured to the chair.

"Oh," Michael laughed as he crossed the front of the room, "Right, you like to fly alone."

"Okay," Ryan began after Michael had taken a seat. He stood at the front of the room, almost in the exact center, "before we start are there any questions?"

Kelly raised her hand, an almost malicious expression on her face. With an exaggerated sigh, Ryan pointed to her and she asked, "Why isn't Darryl here?"

"Darryl is part of the warehouse staff," Ryan began speaking slowly and condescendingly to Kelly, "He job is manual labor and he could not think of suggestions to help the working office. That is why he's not here. Anyone else? Jim?"

"Yeah," he dropped his hand from the air, "Why are there fourteen pictures of Brad Pitt on the wall?"

"Oh, that was me," Pam turned to Jim with a playful smile.

"Oh, and the streamers?" he added.

"Those were Angela," Phyllis interrupted as everyone looked above the room at the mess of green streamers tangled in the middle.

Pam furrowed her eyebrows, "Didn't you say green was a whorish color, Angela?"

"Yes," Angela replied monosyllabically and leaned back into her chair.

"Meow," Michael mimicked a cat scratching, "Seriously you guys, I'm going to have to start selling tickets." No one looked impressed.

"Alright, getting back to the ideas," Ryan picked the first paper off the top of the pile, "This one says 'We would get more work done if we didn't have so many conference meetings', which I can see truth in."

"Are you kidding me?" Michael scoffed again and crossed his arms in defense, "The conference meetings are how we connect to become more than coworkers," he interlaced his fingers together as an example, "Here it's more than business, it's personal."

"Well it shouldn't be," Ryan crumpled the paper and tossed it into the garbage can when a recycling bin was clearly in view. "From now on Michael, only one conference meeting a day."

"What" Michael exclaimed so loud, everyone thought he was going to jump from his seat, "That's bull-"

"Michael, it's not arguable, it's a demand, not a request," Ryan glanced over the next paper at him.

Michael slouched further back into his chair, "Well it sucks."

"This one," Ryan held up the piece of paper and crumpled it with one hand, "Said that we should have an accounting day," he tossed it to the waste basket, with two others following it, "Those said the same."

"Is it too much to ask for a little recognition?" Kevin asked from where he was seated at the back of the room.

"This one is just a bunch of bad things written about me, so I can only assume it's from Kelly," the pink piece of paper travelled through the air and into the bin.

"No more holidays that aren't recognized by the calendar," Ryan announced as he tossed the paper, "Did anyone write anything that pertains to their job?"

"I did," Dwight raised his hand.

"As did I," Andy added with a calm demeanor.

Ryan pulled out a paper, "You just wrote, to do whatever Dwight suggested."

"And I meant it," Andy replied.

"Well it," Ryan crumpled it, "Is going along with Dwight's into the garbage, because monitoring bathroom breaks and food intake has nothing to do with selling paper." With obvious frustration Ryan threw the paper balls across the room, to the gradually filling garbage can, and turned his attention to Michael, "Michael before I even look at yours, is it about communal showers?"

Michael covered his mouth with his hand in embarrassment and turned away from Ryan, "Yes."

Ryan tossed it, along with the last one.

"What was the last one?" Phyllis questioned softly.

"It was blank," Ryan added, then ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, Obviously none of you have ways to make your job easier. I tried with the Blackberries, and two of you sold them." From where Stanley was sitting engrossed in a crossword, a smile was seen on his lips, "You need to know you're your branches scheduled review time is coming up, and if you haven't met the standard outline, there's no future for this branch and drastic actions may be taken."

"But not that drastic," Michael stood up, "Just a warning."

"No Michael," Ryan shook his head, "I'm talking about a definite chance of downsizing, maybe even the closing of the branch."

The room grew silent as Michael's eyes grew large.

* * *

"It's the oldest trick in the book," Michael laughed into the camera, "Scare us so we'll do better. Ryan thinks his new ways are so successful, but he needs to know you win more friends by playing nicely with them, than putting on a mask and running after them with a machete," he stopped and his smile grew smaller, "I know that first hand."

* * *

"Do you really think they're going to downsize?" Phyllis whispered to Stanley from across her desk.

"For the second time, I do not care," Stanley mumbled as he reached for a pen to continue his work.

"Ryan used my idea," Dwight bragged to Jim, who sat with his head resting on his palm, watching Pam talk to Ryan at her desk, "Every time they ask for any ideas, I always say downsizing."

"I've got to agree with you there, compadre," Andy's chair squeaked as he turned to Dwight, "It was an excellent idea."

Dwight smirked, "I even told them who to cut."

Andy laughed and pumped his hand through the air, "Yes! Man you are so good. So who's the idiot who gets the axe?"

"You," Dwight added with a sneer. From behind him, Phyllis let a small laugh loose.

Andy nodded several times and placed a finger to his chin, "I don't know if I agree with you on that."

"Pam," Ryan stopped at the reception desk as he pulled on his coat, "Could you do me a favor and make sure that Michael reads the memo next time?"

"Oh he reads them," Pam reassured as she stopped typing a reminder for Michael, "I just don't know if he understands them all the time."

"Well could you make sure he reads the next one thoroughly?" Ryan asked his attention once again on his Blackberry.

"Yeah, I have a plan," she divulged, with a smile, she had just found a word search program on the internet.

Ryan put away his Blackberry, not even hearing a word of her last sentence, "Are you free tonight?"

* * *

_Coming up- The final result of the party, and Corporate deals with Jim and Pam's relationship. _


	5. Love Document

_AN: Hey everyone, thanks for the comments on the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it. This story is officially finished (Although there is still one more chapter to post), so expect the last update either later tonight or tomorrow around 2pm (I get out of class around then). The next story is in progress, so no worries there either- it is a little different from these last two, but I have a feeling it'll be the best one yet. Oh and I don't know what the hell Blackberries do, so hopefully they email and they're not a phone. Call me technologically impared (as I type on a computer and listen to an iPod)._

Also this chapter is extremly Jim and Pam orientated as is the next, so enjoy 

Oh and sorry for lack of characters, they'll all return in the final chapter.

Receptionist Day

Chapter 5

Love Document

Pam's face scrunched in confusion at his question. Did he really just ask her out? Ryan? Again? "Umm, no." She glanced over to Jim who was listening along with most of the other office staff. He didn't seem agitated, but Pam could tell he wasn't enjoying this happening. Again.

"Huh," Ryan checked the calendar on his Blackberry, "What about this Saturday? I know this really hot club in Manhattan, it's pretty hard to get into but they always let me in—"

She interrupted him by waving her hands through the air , "Ryan, I'm dating Jim."

"Really?" he questioned, an undertone of frustration in his voice, "Because I checked the corporate records before I left and they have no documented proof of your relationship."

Pam looked confused, "Okay?"

"All Office romances or relationships are supposed to be documented with your HR, representative. The fact that Toby's records say nothing doesn't look good," Ryan explained loud enough so he knew that Jim and a few others could hear him as well.

Jim sighed, knowing exactly why Ryan was doing this, "We told Toby. He told us to wait before we signed the documents."

Ryan shook his head with an expression almost that of disgust, "It's been more than a month, so it's been too long."

"So what?" Jim questioned and pursed his lips, "So now we can't sign the documents?"

"This is serious Jim. After what happened between Michael and Jan, serious punishments could be in order," Ryan spoke truthfully.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Pam reminded in a strict tone, as she still remained behind her desk. There wasn't any reason to hide it from their other workers; they could obviously hear every word that was said.

Ryan sighed and glanced at his watch, "Let me talk to you in Michael's office," he gesticulated towards the door.

* * *

"Every fight in this office that has occurred over the last two years has been Pam's fault," Angela pointed out to the camera, "If she could keep her men suitors straight there wouldn't be so much confliction," A sinister smile spread on her lips, "I'm going to email corporate and tell them they should fire Pam. That would deal with the office injuries, downsizing and unnecessary holidays."

* * *

Michael groaned into his hands as they covered his face. Over a dozen quarters lay spread out on his desk with several decks of cards. His cape had been discarded on the back of his chair, but a top hat was still on his head, "What is this about?" 

"Jim and Pam's relationship should have been logged away on record for corporate to view by now, the only thing that's there are several complaints about them" Ryan explained as he sat in the chair before Michael's desk. Behind him Pam and Jim sat beside each other on the couch.

"Oh, you mean the love document?" Michael asked perking up out of his lethargy, "You guys should totally sign it, the rush you get from it, you'll have the best sex of your life right after it, Jan and I did."

"Wow," Jim expressed, his arms crossed.

"Michael, we really don't need to know about your personal life right now," Ryan spoke very clearly in a tone that told Michael to back down.

He didn't, "No," Michael shook his head and looked passed Ryan to the uncomfortable couple, "I mean it's like the first step to truly admitting you're in love, it's amazing."

"It's not that we didn't want to sign it," Pam glanced to Jim, then back to Michael, "We asked Toby for one and he told us to wait. We thought there was a certain time we had to be a couple before we could sign it."

"See," Michael gestured to Pam, "It's not their fault, its Toby's. That makes a lot more sense. Toby is everything that's bad in this world."

"It doesn't matter," Ryan announced sending a glare towards Michael, "Even if this really did happen, which I don't see because Toby is reliable—"Michael interrupted him by blowing a raspberry, which Ryan didn't respond to, "Jim, you should've taken the matter into your own hands. You have the second highest position at this branch. You have more responsibility than everyone else; you should have shown it by dealing with this."

Jim shrugged and in an almost heated tone enlightened, "I don't know, signing a document that has to deal with my personal life just didn't seem that important at the time."

"Well it should have, because if you two have a physical relationship outside of work, there needs to be no chance that it will happen during work," Ryan stated.

"Not, no chance," Michael corrected while leaning forward, "I mean that just takes all the fun out of it."

"Yes Michael, no chance," Ryan turned to him, clearly agitated at how much time this was taking up, "And since there is no documentation that they went to Toby earlier, severe punishment might be in order."

"Oh kinky," Michael slapped his thigh, but remained soundless when Ryan stared at him.

"Now I have to phone David Wallace, and ask him what to do about this," Ryan sighed and took out his cell phone.

"Because we didn't tell corporate that we're dating?" Pam asked her voice now harsher as she mimicked Jim's position.

"Because of the complaints lodged against you for public displays of affection in the office and Jim's job position," Ryan began to dial the numbers for corporate.

"Fine," Jim stood from the couch, "Then I guess I quit." Ryan stopped dialing the phone and looked at Jim with surprise. Michael's mouth was wide open, and Pam stared at him. He turned to her, "I mean, unless you want to quit."

She shrugged, realizing what he already knew, "You do make more than me."

"Yeah, but it'll be easier for me to find another job," he pointed out.

"No, Pam, you cannot quit on Receptionist Day," Michael jumped from his seat and approached the couple, "Jim you can't quit either, you balance out the sales team, you guys are like the Seven Dwarves."

* * *

"Stanley is Grumpy, Andy is Dopey, Phyllis is Blitzen and Dwight is Kramer," Michael informed the camera with a smile.

* * *

Ryan sighed and closed his cell phone, "There's no need to be overdramatic." 

Pam arched an eyebrow as Jim spoke, "Look just phone Toby, he'll vouch for the fact that he didn't make the proper documentation, and then I'll make sure one gets done when he returns."

Michael scoffed as he moved back behind his desk, "If Toby is even there, I mean he's probably in the Pokeynose on the beach."

* * *

Jim smiled to the camera, "What do you mean bluff?" he placed his head on his hand, "I mean it was a win-win situation no matter what happened. I quit, Michael writes me a good recommendation letter, I get a better job to buy a better house and a nicer ring for Pam. I don't quit, I still get to make Ryan look like an idiot and do all of those things. So I guess its win-win-win."

* * *

"Hello?" Toby answered the phone, in the static of the background a cartoon could be heard, along with a child coughing. 

"Hello Toby, this is Ryan Howard from corporate," Ryan leaned into the speaker.

"And Michael your boss," Michael added with indignation.

Toby sighed into the phone, "Michael, Sasha really is sick. She has a fever of one hundred and two I'll bring medical records in tomorrow—"

"No stupid," Michael interrupted him while shaking his head, "We need to know if Jim and Pam came to you for the love documents and you denied recognize their love."

Toby was silent on the other line for a few seconds. Only zany sound effects could be heard.

"Toby?" Michael spoke into the speaker, and then yelled louder, "Toby?"

"I'm here Michael," Toby replied in his usual depressed voice, "They did come to me and I did tell them to wait a little longer."

"Well that is just great," Michael stated sarcastically, "Now no one can get fired or quit on Receptionist Day. So thank you for wrecking this holiday even though you weren't here," at the end of his sentence, Michael disconnected the call.

"Michael," Ryan's voice was cold, "I needed to ask him why he didn't file a report."

"Because he's an idiot," Michael replied with disgust, "Who cares, just go back to New York, Jim will make sure to get the love document, and Pam will make sure to send it."

* * *

"The truth is, that if Jim quit here, I would too," Pam divulged to the camera, her face was reddening as she admitted, "I was going to quit the day after he got here. But I just couldn't."

* * *

_Coming up - The party of a lifetime and a happy ending. _


	6. Just The Best Party

_AN: Last chapter guys. Thanks for the fun run (no joke intended). Hopefully the last part with Jim and Pam is realistic enough with sticking to the shows basis. See you soon for the next story!_

Receptionist Day

Chapter 6

Just The Best Party

"This music rocks," Andy exclaimed as he broke into a dance routine to an a cappella rendition of the song 'Let's Get it Started' by The Black-Eyed Peas. His body moved sporadically between hammer-dancing, moon walking, and the robot.

Dwight stood by the snack table with several others, "These beets are directly from my farm, some of the finest too," Dwight exclaimed as he bit into one, his teeth turned a disgusting shade of purple.

"There's so many different kinds of M&M's," Kevin's eyes grew big as he took in the separate bowls for each, "Plain, peanut, crispy, toffee, almond," he licked his lips and started pouring the candies onto his paper plate.

Stanley chuckled as he dipped his pretzel into the chocolate sauce that sat in a bowl beside the tray of soft pretzels. There was a variety of toppings that he was so glad to see, he could barely keep his book of crosswords underneath his arm.

"People always look down on figure skating," Oscar divulged to Angela who stood beside him eating a piece of cake, "They say it's not a real sport, but it's not supposed to be a sport. It's supposed to be an art form."

They were both standing in front of the television that was set to a figure skating championship game, "I can see that," Angela agreed with a nod of her head.

Oscar looked at her with surprise, then down at the piece of cake that she seemed to be enjoying, "Is the cake any good?"

She smiled as she cut off another piece, "Pam wanted a cake like a cat, so I got it made in the shape of Sprinkles. It's delicious."

"Get stupid," Andy shouted to the music as he moved around the pair with a plastic cup in his hand and a party hat on his head. He worked his way around the room passing Michael and Kelly.

"You should clean behind your ears more often," Michael suggested as he reached behind Kelly's ear and pulled out a quarter.

She squealed with delight as he handed the coin over to her, and didn't notice the bulge of quarters in Michael's jacket, "Oh my God, Michael, that was so cool, how did you do it?"

Michael smiled and looked to Phyllis and Bob who were watching him mirthfully, "It's just magic," he shrugged, "Some of us just have talent."

"Speaking of talent," Phyllis leaned forward and pointed to a picture of Brad Pitt, "What movie is that from Kelly."

Kelly gasped and placed her hand on her chest,"It's from 'Legends of the Fall', it has to be the best movie out there, it's so romantic. Have you seen it?"

Phyllis looked at Bob as they both shook their heads, "No, we haven't."

"Oh my God," Kelly practically screamed, "I'm totally going to bring it tomorrow and lend it to you; you'll thank me so much. I know you're going to love it Phyllis," Kelly Smiled happily.

"Let's get cuckoo," Andy sang in falsetto, "Man this party rocks!"

"Yeah," Michael nodded in agreement from where he stood inspecting the picture of Brad Pitt thoroughly, "But Pam sure likes a lot of weird things."

* * *

It was dark outside as the camera panned close to an apartment building. Moving closer to a first floor apartment, through a window with the blinds pulled back Pam and Jim could be seen in a small kitchen. Jim was underneath her sink, lying directly below a pipe with a wrench in his hand, while Pam stood against the doorway with a mug of tea in her hand.

"Sounds like you had all your bases covered," Jim spoke from under the sink, his shoulders barely fit through the cupboard entrance.

She giggled, while holding her mug with both hands, "I even had a bottle of tequila on reserve in case Meredith showed up."

Jim chuckled as he turned the wrench further, the grunting of the pipe could be heard, "They probably don't even notice that we're not there."

She shrugged, "I didn't want the party, besides there was nothing for you there."

"And here?" he questioned moving his head around so he could see her.

She took a sip of her drink and smiled, "Here, there's a pipe for you to fix."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "And that's not much of a challenge," he grunted as he turned the screw on the pipe further, "Anyone can—"

There was a snap as the pipe burst shooting a steady stream of water at Jim before he had a chance to shut off the water. He shoved his head out from underneath the sink and was completely drenched.

"Oh my God," Pam covered her mouth as she placed her mug onto the kitchen table. She burst out into a fit of laughter.

As water dripped down his body onto the floor he looked up at her with big eyes, "This is not funny."

His statement only made her laugh harder, "Oh my gosh, you're so drenched," she managed to gasp between giggles, "and you said anyone could fix it."

His eyes grew half shut as he looked at her, "You think this is funny because you're not soaked," he added as he walked towards her, "I think you need some consoling."

"No," she shook her head, still trying to catch her breath, and began to back up into the living room, "Don't even think about it Jim."

"But I have a hug from Andy, that he desperately wants me to give to you," Jim informed as he took off after her, sliding across the kitchen floor and catching her from behind in the living room.

She let out a squeal as his damp, cold arms wrapped around her waist, "And you said there was nothing for you here."

He loosened his grip on her to allow them to be face-to-face, "You know that's not true," he added with a smile as he leaned down and captured her lips.

She smiled against his, "Was that from Andy too?"

"No," he added between another kiss, "This is all Halpert material."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands snaked its way into his dampened hair and as another kiss started she added, "Good."

Slowly the kisses began to become more fervent, and the couple moved backwards down a hallway and disappeared through a doorway.

* * *

"This has to be the best Receptionist Day ever and I'll tell you why," Michael explained as he sat at his desk, still adorned in a cape and a top hat. A wand was in his hand, and he played with it as he spoke, "It's not because everyone had fun at the party and no one killed Pam," he shook his head and laughed, "And it's not because Pam and Jim didn't quit," he stopped laughing and became serious as he let his wand fall to the table, "it's because Toby wasn't here today. Because that would've just sucked."

* * *

_Next Story - It is called, 'The Scare' and involves the top salesman of the year, a cancelled Halloween, and a big storyline concerning Jim and Pam (maybe even a, ahem, fight?). Look for the first chapter up in a day or too._


End file.
